En Français
by Arctic Dogs
Summary: „Und da hat nu schließlich der Mensch seine Muttersprache, und wenn er nischt hat, denn hat er die immer noch." (Carl Zuckmayer, „Der Hauptmann von Köpenick")


**Un**

Es war kein schöner Tag für den Aufklärungstrupp gewesen. Die Mission war fehlgeschlagen und es hinterließ bei Jean und den anderen ein bitteres Gefühl von Unvollkommenheit und Frustration, dass sich einfach nicht abschütteln ließ, egal wie sehr Connie und Sasha auf versuchten die Stimmung zu heben, es war ihnen anzumerken, dass selbst die beiden nicht mit ihren ganzen Herzen dabei waren. Den Erwachsenen ging es nicht viel besser, sogar Truppenführerin Hanji Zoe gab nach ein paar nutzlosen Versuchen und genervten Blicken vom Kapitän des Aufklärungstrupps, Levi, auf und stocherte so wie er und der Kommandant Erwin Smith lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Reiner versuchte zwar die ungemütliche Atmosphäre mit einer aufmunternden Rede zu aufzulösen, aber auch dies wurde von dem allgemeinen Gefühl einer Niederlage verschluckt. Bald waren Alle in ihren überwiegend negativen Gedanken vertieft, die Sonne war untergegangen, alle Teller, bis auf den von Sasha, unberührt und Kommandant Erwin erklärte den Tag für beendet.

Jean Kirschtein stand auf, warf keinen weiteren Blick auf den traurigen Anblick eines zurückgelassenen Auflaufs und machte sich auf in Richtung seines Zimmers. Der Gang war leer, da alle anderen Soldaten auf ihre Zimmer oder wohin auf immer gegangen waren. Die kleinen Lampen entlang der beiden Wände warfen gerade genug Licht um nicht gegen irgendetwas zu stoßen.

_Das wäre nicht so ausgegangen, wenn dieser blöder Jäger sich an den Plan gehalten hätte, anstatt einfach blind zu attackieren, sobald er den ersten Titan gesehen hat, _dachte er sich als er da alleine den wenig beleuchteten Flur zu seinem Zimmer entlang ging, _Alles ist sowieso immer seine Schuld, immer zu motiviert und viel zu wütend. Hat er davon, dass er andauernd breit ist, sein Leben „der Menschheit" zu opfern und sofort ausflippt, sobald er einen Titan sieht. _

Mittlerweile hatte er sein Zimmer erreicht, öffnete die Tür trat ein und schloss sie geräuschvoll. Jean machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht ein zu schalten, sondern zog sich einfach um und schmiss sich ins Bett. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und hoffte auf ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er damit komplett falsch lag. Geschätzt zwei oder drei Stunden später nachdem er sich schlafen gelegt hatte, wachte er schweißgebadet von einem Albtraum über die halbgefressene Leiche seines besten Freundes Marco. Jean öffnete seine A, blieb jedoch starr vor Furcht liegen ,die Bilder von Marco, der ihn mit seiner noch intakten Gesichtshälfte anlächelte, während er ihm das noch schlagende Herz aus der Brust riss, noch lebhaft vor seinen Augen.

Außerdem hatte er Angst, dass Marco neben ihm stehen würde, wenn er sich umdrehte, das fürchterliche Halblächeln noch immer im Gesicht. Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten hatte sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt und er traute endlich sich aufzusetzen. Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die noch herrschende Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er konnte die Umrisse seines Tisches, dessen Stuhl und die darauf geschmissene Kleidung erkennen. Er ahnte, dass es noch viel zu spät war um aufzustehen, aber wieder einschlafen kam auf keinen Fall in Frage. Er fuhr sich durch die vom Schweiß vom Schweiß genässten Haare und starrte und sah sich ziellos im Zimmer um, während er darüber nachdachte, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Nach einer Weile kreisten seine Gedanken hin und her und er kam zu dem Entschluss sich einfach noch etwas hinzulegen und zu versuchen an nicht zu denken. Er legte seinen Kopf auf sein weiches, warmes Kassen, doch er erstarrte sofort, als etwas Nasses seine Wange berührte. _War das schon vorher da gewesen? Ist das etwa Blut?! _Auf einmal sah er wieder Marco aus seinem Albtraum vor sich. Dann beruhigte er sich wieder, denn es konnte doch wohl nicht wirklich sein, dass eine Leiche ihn besucht hatte.

_Nur Schweiß….oder Tränen. Aber bestimmt kein Blut._ _Blöde Belgische Waffe, ist einfach so gestorben, ohne Warnung, ohne Karte, ohne vernünftigen Abschied….__Aber genug davon._

Was hätte er nicht dafür gegeben um wenigstens noch einmal mit ihm zu reden...

Jean drehte sich auf den Rücken und versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, sie brachten im Moment sowieso nichts. Er die legte die Hände hinter seinen Kopf und dachte stattdessen über andere Dinge nach, zum Beispiel wie er Jäger zeigen könnte, dass er besser ist und Mikasa somit zu beeindrucken könnte. Ohne es bemerkt zu habe, war er kurz davor einzuschlafen, als er vor seiner Tür Schritte hörte.

_Marc-Reiß dich zusammen, Jean! Ein kleiner Albtraum kann einen tollen Typen wie dich nicht unterkriegen! Bestimmt muss irgendjemand einfach nur aufs Klo. Ja, genau, das müsste es sein. Sicher hat Jäger von seiner Mutter geträumt und sich in die Hose gemacht oder Sasha hat wieder zu viel gegessen. _

Als sich seine Tür langsam öffnete und das Licht aus dem Gang einen grausigen Schatten projizierte, war er auf einmal nicht mehr so selbstsicher.

„_Bonjour_, Jean!", sagte auf einmal eine sehr enthusiastisch klingende Stimme, von der er nicht erwartet hatte, sie mitten in der Nacht zu hören und noch dazu auf Französisch.

* * *

**A/N: Positives Feedback und/oder Verbesserungsvorschläge sind immer herzlichst willkommen :)****  
**


End file.
